To have and to hold
by Henia1977
Summary: A friends wedding brings some closer together or pulls them further apart...


**I don't own ER or any of the characters mentioned in here. They all belong to NBC, Warner Bros. and their show-writers**

As the airplane approached the landing strip, Neela looked at her sleepy eyed toddler, and sighed heavy. Isabella, opened her eyes and looked up at her mommy, and smiled at her. Isabella was the most beautiful little girl ever… she was a mix between Neela and Ray. She was a shade lighter than Neela with beautiful wide hazel-green eyes, long black hair and he fathers smile. Isabella was her father's child indeed, that's why it broke Neela's heart when she looked in her daughter's eyes. Neela and Ray have not been living together for over 3 months now. She saw Ray everyday and he was always at their home, but Ray moved out to his mother's after they decided to give each other some space. Well, she decided they needed space. Other, then Ray sleeping somewhere else he was in Bella's life every single day. But, all the love he would give his daughter Neela craved from him as well.

The plane landed in Chicago's O'Hare Airport, they where on the way to see some old friends. Archie Morris was getting married, over the years Archie has proven to be a great and excellent doctor. He now is the ER Chief of Staff, at County General. Dr Banfield left for a new life with her husband and new adopted son and moved to California. Tony Gates and Sam are engaged to get married so we guess Neela will be back to Chicago again in the near future. Frank finally retired but, comes by once in a while to volunteer, at the hospital guess he can't get enough of that place. Jerry is still there, and so is Lucien, and Malik. Simon, Neela really didn't know what Simon was up to, the last she heard about him he was going back to Australia to open his own medical office. John Carter is now running the whole hospital. Dr. Anspaugh finally retired and Dr. Cater was given the position. The hospital was doing great it started to have a different feel according to Archie.

Neela was in the cab when a now awake and excited Bella looks at Neela and says to her mother. "Daddy, where daddy?" Ray decided not to come with Neela and Bella he had work to do and was going to get on the late flight in. Ray always had work to do; I guess that is what helped among other things to break them up. When Neela first moved to Louisiana, both Neela and Ray did everything in their power to have the same shift. Opposite of what they wanted 5 years earlier. They spent as much time together as ever that is how Bella happened. Before, Bella was born they decided to make it official. Ray and Neela had a small, but beautiful wedding by sunset in the park where Ray first proposed to her. It felt as if everyone they loved came to their wedding. Neela's parents and siblings, Ray's mother, and Grandparents, Archie and Claudia, Tony and Sam, Frank and his wife, Dr. Carter, and even Abby and Luka. Their wedding was beautiful Archie was Ray's best man and Abby was Neela's Maid of honor. That was one of the happiest days of both their lives, Neela thought that her and Ray where the perfect soul mates. Until, after Bella was born Neela developed Post partum depression, and even though she was going threw this Ray was very patient with her mood swings. Until, Ray could not do it anymore. He started to get moody and upset very quickly, one of his co workers noticed the change in his demeanor. She would try to reassure Ray of his worth as a man. Denise would openly flirt with him and all who worked with them knew it. But, Ray being so consumed in his own issues with Neela did not realize it. One day Ray had to work late, on a new program he has been trying to get started for amputees. Dr Denise Horton was co- writing the proposal with Ray for months, even before Neela moved to Baton Rouge, they where working on this project. Ray assured Neela that nothing was going on with him Nor Denise and Neela believed him. But, I guess Denise found the opportunity to jump into action. That night Ray and Denise where in the hospital conference room completing some of the final touches to the proposal when something happened. Denise leaned over to get a pen that was on the other side of Ray. Ray took one whiff of her perfumed and something inside of him stirred. He started to feel the way he used too with Neela, every time she would get close to him and he could smell lilac and sweet pea on her. Denise turned and looked at Ray they were about 2 inches away from each other when Denise leaned in and kissed Ray. Not just a simple kiss but a very passionate, kiss and Ray reciprocated. That was the beginning of the end, nothing more than the kiss happened but, as Neela was still in her slump and also denying Ray sex. More and more the temptation was there. Finally Neela realized that things where good she had a great career, a new house, a beautiful baby girl, and a wonderful husband. Neela was finally getting better, but Ray was spending more and more time with Denise. Ray was so consumed with the idea that another beautiful woman looking at him with that desire. He never realized that Neela was getting back to her old self. Neela, did not like Ray working late so much, but she knew how important this program us to him. One night Neela decided to cook Ray a wonderful dinner, Ray's mom volunteered to teach Neela how to cook some simple dishes. Especially Ray's favorite one. That night Ray never came home, Neela called his cell phone countless times and no answer from Ray. She called his mom and asked her to stay with Bella so she could go to the Hospital to see if he was at her office asleep. Ray would sometime go in Neela's office to hide out and get some rest. When Neela arrived at the hospital, she saw his car in the parking lot, so she quickly made her way to her office. Neela was thinking to herself. "Oh he must be asleep." When she opened her door there was no Ray. Neela looked in the doctor's lounge No Ray… Neela went to the PT Department No Ray. Neela bumped into one of the nurses and asked her if she saw Ray. The Nurse told her that she saw him heading down the hall about on hour ago. Neela remembered that the conference room was down the hall. When she arrived to the door she looks through the glass window and saw something that made her stomach turn. Her head started to spiral out of control. Ray and Denise where in close proximity of each other, looking into each others eyes. Neela opened the door in a rage and stared at both of them. Ray and Denise jumped from their position. Immediately ray leaped up to Neela and tried to explain. He grabbed her arm as she was getting ready to run out. Neela yanked her arm away from him so hard that Ray stumbled back almost losing balance on his prosthetics. Neela did not even look back she raced home. She did not even go to Jacy's to pick up Bella, ten minutes later Ray arrived. All types of thought came to mind and Ray started to panic. Neela wanted nothing to do with him. She looked him in the eyes and told two words. GET OUT!!!

I hope you liked the first chapter… Please review.


End file.
